A mi Manera
by MasasinMaze
Summary: En las ultimas semanas Gintoki no se ha sentido bien y un agónico dolor en su corazón lo hace caer inconsciente frente a sus amigos. Para su desgracia le queda poco tiempo de vida y con su deplorable estado se escapa queriendo morir como quiere, pero evidentemente sus amigos no se lo permitirán, después de todo ellos eran igual de tercos que él.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, aquí MasasinMaze en un único capítulo titulado "A mi manera". Soy muy pero que muy fan de Gintama, y la verdad es que tengo varios proyectos de esta pensados para un futuro, pero debido a que actualmente estoy con las manos llenas tendrán que esperar un buen tiempo. Subo este capítulo debido a que ya lo tengo listo desde hace tiempo y ya que es auto conclusivo no veo problemas en subirlo. Espero que les guste y sin más que decir comencemos…Go.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de su autor Hideaki Sorachi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y con la sola finalidad de entretener.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Único: A Mi Manera**_

Otro día normal donde todo Edo como siempre se encontraba vivo y lleno de varias personalidades extravagantes que vivían sus propias vidas. Podías ver Amantos y personas caminando por las calles en sus propios asuntos mientras que en el distrito Kabuki-cho las cosas eran un tanto más ajetreadas como ya era usual.

Las cosas siempre habían sido caóticas y salvajes en ese renegado y rebelde distrito. Todos sus habitantes bien podían ser considerados delincuentes y el lado oscuro de la sociedad, pero de alguna manera ese ambiente despedía un aura hogareña donde anfitriones, cortesanas, mercenarios, buscapleitos y Yorozuyas convivían en relativa armonía y equilibrio.

Ahora nos ubicamos en el piso superior del bar de Otose, donde estaba la "popular" "Yorozuya de Gin-chan" que si bien era popular se debía a los alborotos que causaban y los problemas que resolvían además de la influencia que tenían por todo el distrito.

 **-Oye Kagura-, apúrate que nos están esperando-** , dijo Shinpachi con una sonrisa cerca de la salida llamando a la ruidosa y alegre Kagura.

 **-¡Cállate cuatro ojos, ya estoy lista!-** , exclamó Kagura con enojo al momento de llegar frente a Shinpachi con una patada en la cara mandándolo al suelo.

 **-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Kagura?!-** , preguntó Shinpachi furioso mientras se sobaba la cabeza mirando a Kagura que se estaba hurgando la nariz como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **-Que ruidoso, deberías apurar a ese idiota de permanente que ha estado quejándose toda la mañana-** , dijo Kagura con aburrimiento y desinterés ante las quejas de Shinpachi mientras apuntaba a Gintoki que se estaba acercando algo adolorido con la mano sobre su pecho.

 **-¿Otra vez te duele el pecho Gin-san?, si es así no deberías ir a la reunión-** , dijo Shinpachi con un poco de preocupación por Gintoki que con un poco de dolor caminaba hacia los 2 jóvenes que completaban la Yorozuya.

Desde hacía ya unas semanas su jefe y amigo había comenzado a sentir repentinos dolores en el pecho que no le dejaban dormir bien y en ocasiones le retrasaba en los encargos que recibían. Varias veces Shinpachi insistió en que fuera al hospital pero Gin-chan tan solo se negaba restándole importancia.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, lo que pasa es que es domingo y puede que mi flojera me esté diciendo que me quede en cama, no hay que montar un espectáculo por solo un dolor de pecho-** , respondió Gin-chan con una leve sonrisa y una mirada calmada mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su otra mano.

Shinpachi no se quedó muy contento con esa respuesta y lo demostraba en la preocupación de su rostro. Kagura por otro lado pensaba que el permanentado solo quería llamar la atención por lo que solo se rascaba la nariz con neutralidad.

 **-¿Van a quedarse allí o nos vamos de una vez?, no quiero estar aquí cuando la vieja venga a pedirme el alquiler-** , dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa de lado mirando a Shinpachi y a Kagura. El chico se relajó y tan solo asintió junto con Kagura para luego seguir a Gintoki hacia afuera de la Yorozuya.

* * *

Luego de eso los tres se fueron caminando en dirección a un salón de fiestas donde trabajaba Hasegawa. Ese Madao había estado trabajando allí un tiempo y le permitieron hacer una reunión con sus amigos, ante esto Hasegawa a través de las relaciones de la Yorozuya había contactado a todos los amigos cercanos para que todos se reunieran en el salón.

En el trayecto Kagura y Shinpachi se comportaban igual que siempre, comentarios estúpidos, bromas guarras que al final Shinpachi criticaba histérico, todo hubiera sido normal si no hubiera sido por la poca participación de Gintoki que en unas pocas ocasiones soltaba unos jadeos llenos de dolor.

Una vez llegaron al lugar de la reunión, Kagura entró de primera seguida de Shinpachi para ser recibidos por todos los que estaban adentro. Todos los que habían sido invitados estaban allí, siendo Madao digo Hasegawa el anfitrión, Otae acompañada de Kyubei y siendo acosada por el Gorila digo Kondo, el cual trajo consigo a Hijikata y Okita, también estaba Tsukuyo junto a Sarutobi, Katsura y Elizabeth, también estaba Otae, Tama, Catherine y Yamazaki que había venido con una cantidad indecente de _¡Anpan!_.

Todos se encontraban festejando alegres y causando mucho ruido destruyendo cualquier cosa a su alrededor sin importarles que todo daño será descontado de la paga de Hasegawa que finalmente terminaría en ser despedido. Luego todos saludaron a los lentes de Shinpachi y a Kagura que se estaban acercando sonrientes.

 **-¡Ane-go!-** , exclamaba Kagura sonriente y con una mano en alto saludando a Otae mientras corría en su dirección.

 **-Hola Kagura-san, Shin-chan, por fin llegan-** , saludó Otae a Kagura y a su hermanito con una alegre sonrisa dándoles la bienvenida. Kagura llegó a darle un abrazo a Otae siendo envidiada por Kyubei y Kondo que se morían por estar en su lugar.

 **-Hemos estado esperando por ustedes-** , dijo Tsukuyo con una leve sonrisa viendo a Shinpachi mientras que detrás de ella estaba Hasegawa bebiendo contento casi completamente desnudo y tenía dos alas de cartón en su espalda mientras Yamazaki jugaba bádminton con él.

 **-No lo parece en lo absoluto-** , respondió Shinpachi con una gota de sudor en la cien.

 **-¡Oigan oigan!, ¡vine aquí solo porque me dijeron que vendría Gin-chan!, ¿Dónde está?-** , preguntó Sarutobi con fuerza y enojo viendo a Shinpachi mientras estaba amarrada de brazos y piernas y estaba guindaba sobre una fogata que fue hecha por Okita.

 **-¿Él?, él esta just…-** , estaba por contestar Shinpachi con calma para señalar al peliblanco a su espalda con un pulgar pero es interrumpido.

 **-J-Justo aquí-** , respondió Gintoki con una leve sonrisa algo forzada mientras se encontraba recostado de la entrada del salón con la mano presionando con fuerza su pecho llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien jefe?, pareces más deteriorado que de costumbre-** , preguntó Okita con serenidad viendo como Gintoki se adentraba en el salón tropezando un poco siendo observado por todos.

 **-N-No es la gran cosa, solo un leve dolor del pecho que se puede curar con alcohol-** , respondió Gintoki con algo de esfuerzo y una leve sonrisa de lado mientras le quitaba a Hasegawa una botella de alcohol.

 **-¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?, parece como si vinieras de otra fiesta mucho más salvaje-** , preguntaba Hasegawa algo preocupado a su amigo peliblanco que parecía estar seriamente enfermo o deteriorado como si en cualquier momento fuera a irse contra el suelo.

 **-¡Cállate Madao!, ¿¡no oíste que me encuentro bien!?, no fastidien más-** , replicaba Gintoki con algo de enojo viendo a Hasegawa para después dar unos pasos para atrás sin equilibrio terminando contra una mesa aguantando el dolor de su pecho mientras apretaba los dientes.

 **-Solo ignórenlo, ha estado así desde hace varias semanas desde que tocó un hongo extraño-aru-** , dijo Kagura con desinterés y despreocupación por Gintoki mientras miraba a Otose, Tama y a Tsukuyo que parecían preocupadas por el estado del albino.

 **-Por primera vez coincido con la niña, solo ignoremos al idiota azucarado-** , apoyo Hijikata con una leve sonrisa de lado viendo como ese irritante Yorozuya estaba teniendo su merecido por haberle formado tantos problemas en el pasado, además no es como si fuera a morirse por un simple dolor.

 **-¡¿Q-Quieres pelea?!…-** , preguntaba un iracundo Gintoki con mucho dolor viendo a Hijikata para luego caer al suelo completamente inerte causando que la botella de alcohol que tenia se rompiera debajo suyo tomando por sorpresa a todos.

El salón se quedó en silencio unos segundos esperando que el peliblanco se parara del charco de licor que se estaba expandiendo, pero lo que notaron es que no se movía ni un musculo y junto con el alcohol se comenzó a resaltar rastros de sangre proveniente de Gintoki alarmando a todos.

 **-¡Gin-san!-** , exclamó Shinpachi con preocupación mientras corría rápidamente a auxiliar a Gintoki. Algunos otros le siguieron estando igual de preocupados por el albino, tanto Katsura, Tsukuyo, Otae y Otose se adelantaron junto con Shinpachi a ver el estado en que se encontraba Gintoki que seguía sin moverse.

 **-¡¿Estas bien Gintoki?!-** , preguntó Otose con preocupación por el hombre peliblanco que al darle la vuelta pudieron ver que no mostraba señales de estar respirando y sus ojos se encontraban completamente en blanco mientras que sangre salía de sus oídos, ojos y boca a montón.

Todos los demás al ver el estado de Gintoki se alarmaron y supieron que era algo serio el estado del peliblanco. Sarutobi se encontraba gritando el nombre del albino con mucho miedo y preocupación mientras se retorcía en las cuerdas que la amarraban.

Kagura por su parte estaba en completo Shock con los ojos bien abiertos fijándose en el deplorable y preocupante estado en el que se encontraba Gin-chan. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y con rapidez corrió para acercársele y tomar del cuello al inconsciente peliplata.

 **-¡Gin-chan!, ¡deja de bromear de una vez Gin-chan!-** , suplicaba Kagura con mucha preocupación mientras que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos cayéndole en el rostro a Gintoki que no emitía ningún sonido ni hacia ningún movimiento como si fuera solo un frio cadáver sin vida.

De fondo estaba Kondo llamando por teléfono a una ambulancia mientras que Hijikata y Okita se mostraban calmados ante la situación aunque en el fondo estaban atentos ante el estado del albino. Kyubei se encontraba al lado de Otae tranquilizándola diciéndole que el peliblanco estará bien una vez lo lleven al hospital.

El tiempo pasó y la ambulancia llegó de prisa, Shinpachi y Kagura eran los que más estaban desesperados porque Gintoki despertara y con desesperación lo zarandeaban y regañaban. Tsukuyo, Otose, Tama y Katsura trataban de separarlos para que los paramédicos se lo llevaran al hospital rápidamente.

* * *

Todo está oscuro, demasiado oscuro, es como si fuera un profundo abismo infinito de sombras del cual no podía salir. Esa sensación la había sentido un millar de veces, estaba muriendo o por lo menos la borde de la muerte como ya era normal en él. Podía afirmar eso pues la sensación de vacío en su interior le hacía sentir que estaba muerto en vida como en el pasado durante la guerra.

Después de estar un tiempo en esa desolada y silenciosa oscuridad logró escuchar unos leves sonidos inentendibles sin alguna procedencia, poco a poco se volvían más fuertes esos sonidos llegando a ser reconocidos como voces humanas.

Algunas decían su nombre con tristeza, otras solo se mostraban afligidas hablándole como si estuviera muerto, otros voces solo eran llantos llenos de tristeza y arrepentimientos como si estuvieran confesando cosas de gran importancia o pesares que se han guardado en lo profundo de sus corazones.

Eventualmente entre todo el abismo negro fue visible un pequeño resplandor de luz blanca, de esa venia un fuerte sonido que era la unión de varios voces llamándole. Comenzó a caminar hacia ese resplandor que cada vez aumentaba su tamaño como si se estuviera acercando a la salida de ese túnel de oscuridad.

Poco a poco los gritos y llantos se hacían más fuertes, le llamaban con necesidad como si necesitaran su ayuda. Ya podía reconocer esas voces, eran Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae, Tsukuyo, Otose, Hasegawa, Katsura…eran sus amigos quienes le llamaban.

Gintoki comenzó a correr en la oscuridad hacia la luz mientras extendía su mano con preocupación por sus amigos que podrían necesitar su ayuda. Al final solo pudo escuchar un sonoro _"¡GIN-CHAN!"_ para luego por fin llegar a la luz extendiendo su mano hacia el techo del hospital.

 **-¿Huh?-** , Gintoki parpadeó un par de veces desorientado y confundido mientras veía el techo del hospital que ya era conocido para él. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y una particular presión sobre su corazón.

No recordaba que estaba haciendo ni que hacía en ese lugar (esta vez). Luego con algo de dificultad se levantó un poco para quedar sentado en su cama de hospital mientras trataba de hacer memoria de lo que le ocurrió.

Luego de unos minutos de tener las manos en su cabeza logró recordar lo que le había sucedido y de cómo perdió la consciencia a mitad de la reunión que organizó Hasegawa.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando pasó al doctor que le atendía. Era un hombre mayor con un largo cabello blanco que vestía como lo haría un doctor común y corriente.

 **-Oh, me alegró que haya despertado, Sakata-san-** , dijo el doctor con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Gintoki con los resultados de los exámenes en una de sus manos.

 **-Oye Jii-san, ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-** , preguntó Gintoki con calma e intriga mirando al doctor mientras se rasca la cabeza recordando las últimas semanas de dolor y su repentino desmayo.

 **-Esto me es un poco difícil de decírtelo Sakata-san, por ponerlo fácil estas en un estado crítico-** , contestó el doctor una leve sonrisa nerviosa pensando en que la respuesta verdadera puede ser muy impactante para su paciente.

 **-Oye vejestorio, no resumas nada y explícate bien, quiero saber qué es lo que me sucede-** , insistió Gintoki con algo de molestia viendo a su doctor causando que este suspire resignado.

 **-Veras, al parecer has tenido contacto con una clase de hongo Amanto que se ha alojado en tu corazón las últimas semanas succionando tu energía vital, debido a esto tu estado ha ido empeorando hasta que por fin colapsaste hace dos semanas-** , explicaba el doctor con algo de pena mientras leía los resultados de los exámenes que tenía en la mano.

 **-¡¿D-Dos semanas?!, ¡p-para el carro un momento Jii-san!, ¡¿me estás diciendo que estuve inconsciente dos semanas?!-** , exclamaba Gintoki algo incrédulo y muy sorprendido mientras veía con una sonrisa temblorosa a su doctor, el cual con seriedad le asintió.

 **-Durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en coma pudimos tratar contigo para darte más tiempo, por su parte tus amigos te han venido a visitar seguido, tengo que decir que todos son un grupo interesante, se nota que se preocupan mucho por ti-** , decía el doctor con una leve sonrisa amable recordando lo ruidosos que se ponían los amigos del albino mientras esperaban que despertara.

 **-Pero vaya que eres un donjuán, hiciste llorar a varias chicas y también a ese extraño hombre con gafas negras-** , comentó el doctor algo divertido recordando algunas de las visitas individuales donde una ninja con gafas, una rubia con una cicatriz en la cara y una chica castaña con kimono rosa salían llorando de la sala.

 **-B-Bueno da igual, si ya estoy curado me puedo ir ahora, Kagura y Shinpachi deben estar preocupados-** , decía Gintoki con una sonrisa algo nerviosa tratando de ignorar el hecho de que esas tres chicas y Madao hayan salido llorando, s-seguramente le tenían pena y no estaban en absoluto relacionadas con esos lamentos que escuchó en la oscuridad que decían cosas muy comprometedoras, Madao pues es Madao y era caso aparte.

 **-Más que preocupados todos deben estar tristes por tu condición-** , dijo el doctor con una mirada un poco apenada por el albino mientras miraba el resultado final de los exámenes. Gintoki por su parte se estaba quitando la sabana preparándose para bajarse de la cama.

 **-Ya se les pasara cuando vean que ahora estoy bi…¡Ugh!-** , decía Gintoki con una leve sonrisa de lado mirando al doctor por encima del hombro para ser interrumpido por un agresivo dolor en el corazón que le oprimió.

Se llevó la mano al pecho con dolor mientras apretaba los dientes sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza como si fuera a explotar.

 **-Te lo diré claramente Sakata-san, no te has curado y no te vas a curar, ese hongo no se despega de tu corazón y tan solo te quedan dos días de vida-** , explicó el doctor con una mirada seria viendo al albino, el cual ensanchó los ojos sorprendido mientras volteaba a ver al viejo.

 **-E-Eso no es gracioso Jii-san, ¡e-esto no es Dragon Ball como para que seas Trunks y me digas que un virus en el corazón va a acabar con mi vida!-** , exclamó Gintoki con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de desvelar que todo lo que le estaba diciendo el doctor era una jodida broma, para su mala suerte el doctor agachó la cabeza sin querer responderle dándole a entender que era enserio.

 **-Lamento ser el que te lo diga, pero créeme que tus amigos reaccionaron mucho peor-** , dijo el doctor con una leve sonrisa recordando las variadas reacciones de los amigos del albino que esperaron pacientes fuera de la sala de operaciones los resultados de su amigo.

 **-Otose estaba llorando, la niñita china comenzó a formar un alboroto negándolo mientras que el personal del hospital trataba de detenerla, todos se encontraban tristes pero aun así cuando venían en grupo trataban de mostrarse contentos-** , explicaba el viejo con calma recordando como su amiga Otose era consolada por esa mucama peliverde y la mujer gata con acento extraño. También recordaba como el vice-comandante del Shinsengumi trató de detener la rabieta de la niña sin lograr que ella parara de llorar.

 **-Entonces nada más dos días, ¿eh?-** , dijo Gintoki con una mirada serena y pensativa mientras miraba su mano derecha que hace poco había extendido hacia el techo. Desde hace varios años en la guerra estaba preparado para morir, pero le dolía la idea de no volver a ver a sus amigos quien le dieron razón a su vida.

 **-Y si te sobre esfuerzas te quedara menos tiempo aun, por lo cual te aconsejo que esperes acostado a que ellos vengan para que te despidas-** , agregó el doctor mirando la espalda del albino, el cual pese al dolor se paró de la cama para luego tomar sus ropas y su espada de madera.

 **-Ya hiciste tu trabajo viejo, ahora…¿podrías hacer un favor por este moribundo demonio?-** , preguntó Shiroyasha con una leve sonrisa calmada viendo al viejo causando que este se intrigue ante la petición que le haría su paciente.

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos en la Yorozuya a recientes horas de la joven noche, dentro estaban Shinpachi y Otae sentados en la sala con unas expresiones decaídas y con Sadaharu deprimido mientras que Kagura estaba encerrada en el closet completamente callada.

 **-E-Es muy trágico lo que le va a pasar a Gin-san, Ane-ue-** , comentaba Shinpachi apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos con tristeza rompiendo el tenso silencio.

 **-Si tan solo ese idiota de permanente me hubiera hecho caso, esto no…-** , decía el castaño con algunas pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por detrás de sus gafas.

 **-E-Escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor Shin-chan, desde el momento en que el hongo tocó su corazón ya no había vuelta atrás-** , dijo Otae tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano mientras sentía un gran pesar en su pecho debido a que aún no toleraba la idea de que ese flojo peliplata se iría de su lado para siempre.

 **-¡P-Pero aun asi!...-** , quería replicar Shinpachi pero las palabras murieron en su boca y agachó la mirada frustrado.

Luego se formó otro silencio en la habitación mientras que del armario se oían unos leves sollozos que eran de Kagura que tenía su cara contra su almohada sintiéndose muy deprimida y vacía.

 **-D-Debemos mantenernos animados Shin-chan, Gin-san no querría vernos tristes cuando le vayamos a visitar más tarde-** , decía Otae con un tono amable mientras que se acercaba a su hermano para darle un reconfortante abrazo tratando de consolar tanto su hermanito como así misma.

 **-Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle, todo el tiempo ha estado así de mal y trataba de ocultarlo para no preocuparnos-** , opinaba Shinpachi con sus ojos cubiertos por las gafas mientras que se dejaba abrazar por su hermana, la cual seguramente este igual de afectada que él dado que esta parecía tener sentimientos por el peliplata.

 **-Él es así, siempre habla de compartir la carga entre varios pero todo el tiempo carga con su propio dolor y el de todos en silencio-** , contestaba la castaña con un tono suave pero sin calor alguno mientras pensaba en las veces que Gintoki había tenido que lidiar con las situaciones él solo para ayudarles. Luchaba por proteger la felicidad de los demás poniendo su vida en riesgo aun si eso significara que fuera visto como el malo, ese era Sakata Gintoki.

Luego de un momento a otro se escuchó en la entrada como alguien llamaba a la puerta captando la atención de Shinpachi y Otae que no estaban de humor como para recibir a alguien con todo lo que estaban lidiando.

El hombre de voz joven gruñó furioso y de un golpe a través de la zona de papel de la entrada lanzó un sobre blanco que logró llegar hasta la sala captando la atención de Shinpachi y Otae.

 **-¡Oye maldito!, ¿¡Quien coño te crees para romper la puerta de quien visitas!?-** , exclamó Shinpachi furioso e exasperado mientras que corría hacia la entrada de la Yorozuya para ver como un tipo joven con bata de hospital se alejaba corriendo ignorando los gritos de los lentes.

Otae con calma se acercó al sobre blanco en el suelo para recogerlo mientras que Shinpachi cerraba la puerta principal con un bufido enojado.

 **-¡E-Es una carta de Gin-san!-** , exclamaba Otae sorprendida y descolocada viendo el nombre de Gin-chan en la cubierta del sobre. Esto causó que Shinpachi igual de sorprendido se acercara a ella y que Kagura saliera del armario con los ojos algo rojos igual de interesada por la carta.

Los tres se quedaron viendo el sobre sin abrirlo sintiendo un nudo en el estómago mientras que la duda y la intriga se debatían por ver si leían o no la carta del peliplateado. Shinpachi con lentitud tomó el sobre de las manos de su hermana.

 **-¡Dame esa carta cuatro ojos!-** , exclamó Kagura con ansiedad al momento de quitarle el sobre a Shinpachi haciendo que a este se le hinchara una vena, pero lo dejo pasar dado que era obvio que Kagura estaba igual de preocupada por Gin-chan.

" _Ey chicos, es una mierda que ya todos saben de mi estado por lo que no puedo aparentar que todo está bien, no soy mucho de escribir cartas la verdad por lo que tratare de ser breve. Les agradezco a todos el apoyo que me han brindado cuando necesite ayuda y los buenos momentos en los que me invitaban un trago, no sé en qué momento fue que me percaté de que había hecho tantos amigos pero me alegro por eso"._

En este punto de la carta Otae se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras que trataba de no sollozar. Kagura que tenía la carta en sus manos comenzaba a liberar pequeñas lágrimas de sus azules ojos mientras que Shinpachi apretaba los puños con pena y tristeza carcomiéndole por dentro.

" _Quizás yo no pueda estar con ustedes de aquí en adelante pero quiero que sepan que me divertí mucho con ustedes, para Shinpachi y Kagura, por favor sigan sus metas y den lo mejor para cumplirlas. La Yorozuya y los recuerdos que compartimos nunca desaparecerán al igual que One Piece. Nos vemos. ATT: Sakata Gintoki"_

Después de terminar la carta los tres estaban en silencio sollozando tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, pues esta carta contenía mucho sentimentalismo por parte del permanentado, y eso no era una buena señal.

 **-E-Ese estúpido Gin-chan** _ **,*Snif***_ **…-** , mascullaba Kagura limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa chica mientras apretaba la carta de Gintoki.

 **-¡R-Rápido Shin-chan!, ¡llama al hospital para ver donde esta él!-** , exclamó Otae con preocupación y apresurada señalando el teléfono de la Yorozuya. Shinpachi con una mirada decidida le asintió a su hermana para luego marcar por el teléfono el número del hospital.

 **-¡Buenas tardes!, ¿¡podría decirme rápido donde esta Sakata Gintoki!?-** , prácticamente gritaba Shinpachi con firmeza y con algunas leves lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras que Otae se acercaba a Kagura para sobarle la espalda.

 **[Así que si llamaron, Sakata-san me pidió que no dijera nada pero supongo que eso no cambiara el hecho de que lo van a detener]** , respondió el doctor de Gintoki del otro lado de la línea con un tono cansado y ronco que denotaba destellos de alivio al recibir la llamada de los amigos de su paciente.

 **-¡Habla de una vez viejo, si es que no quieres que vaya y te corte las bolas!-** , amenazó Kagura con enojo arrancándole el teléfono de las manos a Shinpachi para después apretar los dientes apresurada.

 **[Sakata-san me pidió que les enviara esa carta a ustedes y luego se fue del hospital diciendo que quería irse bajo sus propios términos, fuera de eso no sé más nada]** , informó el doctor con calma desde el otro lado de la línea causando que Otae, Shinpachi y Kagura cambiaran su expresiones de preocupación a unas decididas y determinadas.

 **-¡Debemos decirle a todos para que lo busquemos juntos-aru!-** , exclamó Kagura con firmeza y seguridad al momento de montar a Sadaharu para salir disparada hacia afuera de la Yorozuya para ir a buscar a todos los amigos posibles.

 **[Espero que lo lleguen a encontrar, es muy afortunado ese demonio blanco]** , comentó el doctor con un tono alegre y gentil deseando que de verdad logren encontrarse con Shiroyasha para que tengan su despedida.

 **-¡Llama rápido a todos Shin-chan!, ¡nos reuniremos donde Otose para enseñarles la carta y luego lo buscaremos por todo Edo!-** , ordenó Otae con una mirada determinada aislada de todo miedo e inseguridad viendo a su hermano menor que le asintió con la misma expresión para después marcar todos los números de sus amigos cercanos.

Puede que estuvieran tristes y extremadamente afligidos por el pésimo estado de Gin-chan, pero era en estos momentos donde tenían que suprimir ese dolor para tomar las riendas en la búsqueda del flojo y egoísta peliplateado que pensaba que se podía despedir por una estúpida carta. Lo que pasaría es que todos ellos una vez lo capturen, encontrarían una solución para su salud y luego lo dejarían al borde de la muerte deseando haber muerto.

Gin-chan tenía que aprender que no estaba solo en esa situación, ellos estaban con él y lo estarían hasta el mismo final. Era el momento de demostrarle a ese estúpido permanentado que había pintado las almas de todos de color plata y que eran igual de tercos que él.

* * *

Varias horas después por las calles de Edo, la hermosa y seductora luna llena acobijaba y alumbraba las calles de la ciudad que estaban vacías a excepción de un peliplata que se encontraba caminando con una mano en su pecho en dirección hacia el lugar de su reposo final.

Gintoki estaba apretando la zona sobre su corazón con agonía mientras que caminaba con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada decidida pensando en que cada paso que daba lo acercaba más a su muerte y su esperada reunión con su maestro en el más allá.

Ahora estaba en un camino que se separaba en dos direcciones opuestas. A los lados del camino principal hay varias casas desalojadas y justo enfrente detrás de la división del camino estaba una gran casa de tres plantas.

 **-Joder, de verdad que me serviría una nube voladora en estos momentos-** , bromeó Gin-chan algo divertido buscando aligerar el ambiente con el cual marchaba hacia su muerte. Hasta podría cantar un poco junto con un pequeño baile rezando que Ketsuno Ana aparezca en el último momento para darle el beso de la muerte y después enterrarlo con una cantidad descomunal de leche de fresa.

Con ese dulce y hermoso pensamiento siguió caminando hacia adelante hasta que la imagen de sus amigos y la Yorozuya pasaron por su mente tornándolo pensativo. Si bien quería despedirse de ellos en persona no podía, pues sabría que ellos le detendrían y le obligarían a quedarse en esa agobiante y fea cama de hospital.

Él era el que decidía donde morir, si en un feo hospital de baja clase o en un paisaje inolvidable, al fin y al cabo quería irse bajo sus propios términos. Con ese pensamiento dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo para luego mirar hacia atrás con algo de seriedad.

 **-Ese viejo espero que haya mandado la carta, sino volveré de la muerte y me lo llevare conmigo al infierno-** , dijo Gintoki con una cara aburrida y floja mientras se rascaba su cabeza con la otra mano esperando que sus amigos hayan podido recibir su carta.

 **-Eso no será necesario-** , dijo una voz femenina muy familiar desde un tejado de una casa llamando la atención de Gintoki quien volteó a ver a su derecha sorprendido para fijarse de que había dos figuras femeninas que conocía bien.

Eran nada más y nada menos que Tsukuyo la autora de la frase que se encontraba fumando como de costumbre mientras que la luz de la luna la iluminaba tanto a ella como a Sarutobi que estaba a su lado cruzada de brazos viendo a Gintoki con seriedad.

 **-Tsukky tiene razón, no será necesario que salgas del infierno, dado que…-** , dijo Sachan con una inusual seriedad viendo a Gintoki mientras sonreía levemente y se acomodaba las gafas.

 **-¡No te dejaremos llegar allí en primer lugar!-** , exclamaron ambas chicas, la Kunoichi y la artesana de la muerte habían venido a detener al peliplateado que en estos momentos se encontraba sonriéndoles de lado con algo de exasperación escondida.

 **-Sabía que ese viejo tenia lo boca muy suelta como para guardar un secreto-** , dijo Gin-chan con algo de molestia dado que le pidió repetidas veces al doctor que no dijera nada de que se había ido del hospital.

 **-Vuelve al hospital ahora Gintoki, si te resistes te llevaremos nosotras mismas-** , advirtió Tsukuyo con una mirada seria viendo al idiota de permanente que la mayoría del tiempo estaba en su mente. Necesitaba que viviera más para poder decirle las cosas que había confesado cuando este estaba inconsciente, necesitaba a ese hombre vivo para saber cuál sería su respuesta.

Gintoki por su parte se rascó la cabeza con fastidio y con los ojos medios cerrados mientras que soltaba un suspiro de cansancio típico de él. Luego alzó la vista hacia las dos chicas con una sonrisa de lado.

 **-Ustedes son muy fastidiosas, no piensen que porque estoy jodido van a poder derrotarme, en comparación a mi ustedes son solo Yamchas con tetas-** , comentó Gin-chan con un tono burlón viendo a las dos chicas que ni se inmutaron casi, pues Sarutobi se sonrojó un poco al ser insultada por Gintoki.

 **-¿Oh enserio?, eso es interesante Yorozuya-san, pues aquí llega un Osaru a pararte los pies-** , dijo una voz como de gorila desde uno de los caminos llamando la atención del peliplata que chasqueó con la lengua.

Eran nada más los payasos del Shinsengumi quienes habían venido a joderle los planes nuevamente. Ese estúpido gorila digo Kondo había llegado con Yamazaki, Okita e Hijikata que prendía un cigarrillo con su encendedor con forma de mayonesa.

 **-Jefe, no deberías estar muriéndote ahora, yo soy el que se encargare de matarte, por lo que este Yamcha sádico te tiene en la mira-** , comentó Okita con su usual expresión neutral viendo al rizado peliplata para después apuntarle con un bazooka.

 **-Yorozuya-san, si mueres harás que Tae-chan y Shinpachi-kun se pongan muy tristes, ¡por lo que en nombre del Shinsengumi te pongo bajo arrestó!-** , exclamó Kondo con una sonrisa mientras estaba de brazos cruzados viendo a Gintoki. No permitiría que su futura esposa llorara por la muerte del samurái peliplata, además de que no permitiría que ese verdadero guerrero partiera con tanta facilidad dejando al resto triste.

 **-Eso no servirá con este estúpido de permanente Kondo-san, si quieres que obedezca primero tienes que romperle las piernas-** , corrigió Hijikata con una sonrisa intimidante y una mirada amenazante mientras desenvainaba un poco su espada causando que la hoja de esta refleje un poco la luz de la luna.

 **-Oigan oigan, ¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¿una reunión de Yamchas?, denme un descanso, es una ley universal que demasiados secundarios en un solo lugar solo termina en una escena graciosa burlándose de ellos-** , decía Gin-chan con una sonrisa pedante y burlona viendo a los perros del bakufu que también serían piedras en sus zapatos.

 **-No es Yamcha, es Katsura-** , dijo una voz jodidamente irritante y familiar desde unos tejados al lado izquierdo de la calle siendo fácil de reconocer.

No era otro que el viejo amigo de Gintoki y el líder el Joui, Katsura, acompañado de ese ser extraño y enigmático llamado Elizabeth. El pelinegro al parecer se encontraba tranquilo con la presencia del Shinsengumi pues habían llegado a una tregua temporal para detener al peliplata.

 **-Deberías saber que mi nivel de poder es equivalente al de Trunks, dado que mi espada solo será desenfundada para proteger a mis amigos-** , dijo Katsura con una mirada seria viendo a su buen amigo mientras que desenfundaba su espada apuntando a Gin-chan mientras que a su lado Elizabeth sacaba un cartel que decía "Yo soy Frezzer o Cell por mi carisma".

Gintoki comenzó a reír levemente llamando la atención de todos que le voltearon a ver. El peliplata seguía con su mano derecha contra su pecho pareciendo que le resultaba doloroso reír, causando que Tsukuyo y Sarutobi muestren leves señales de tristeza mientras que los hombres se mantenían serios.

 **-Ya pueden dejar de aparecer idiotas, no importa cuántos vengan no podrán detenerme, ahórrense la paliza y déjenme morir como me plazca-** , dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa de lado deteniendo su risa mientras que miraba con algo de burla a todos los idiotas que le rodeaban.

 **-No debería decir eso Gintoki-sama, si usted muere entonces mi recolección de datos de usted va a quedar inconclusa-** , decía la inconfundible voz de Tama desde el otro camino opuesto a donde estaba el Shinsengumi captando la atención de Gintoki que ya no quería que más de sus amigos aparecieran dado que tendría que pasar sobre ellos.

Tras la mucama robot llegaba una de los ex emperadores de Kabuki-cho fumando como siempre con su aura tranquila mientras que a su lado se acercaban Catherine, Kyubei y Hasegawa con una caja de cartón en su torso.

 **-No te olvides de que tienes que pagarme la renta de este mes, estúpido permanentado natural-** , dijo Otose con una leve y gentil sonrisa viendo al peliplata para después expulsar el humo de cigarrillo. No permitiría que ese fracasado que consideraba un hijo muriera primero que ella, por lo que vino gustosa para ver como los demás le detienen, no sería fácil dado que logró vencer a Jirocho.

 **-Anciana…-** , decía Gintoki sorprendido y ensanchando los ojos sin poder creer que hasta la vieja que era muy importante para él haya venido para detenerle. Al lado de Otose, Kyubei desenfundó su espada llamando la atención de Gintoki.

 **-Has ayudado a Otae-san y a mi muchas veces, por lo que sería una deshonra para la familia Yagyuu no devolver el favor salvándote de tu estupidez-** , declaró Kyubei con una mirada seria mientras apuntaba con su espada al peliplateado, el cual no podía salir de su sorpresa de ver a tantos de sus amigos reunidos con un solo objetivo…salvarle.

 **-No esperaba que fuera a poder decir una frase dado que el autor quería mantener el momento épico, por lo que no tengo nada preparado para decir-** , comentaba Hasegawa con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo avergonzada mientras se rascaba la cabeza sonriendo como un idiota rompiendo por completo la atmosfera que se había formado causando que todos junto con Gintoki le miraran con seriedad.

Luego rápidamente el Madao salvaje y desempleado se encontraba en el suelo en posición fetal mientras que Otose, Kyubei y Catherine le pateaban enojadas por haber arruinado la atmosfera.

 **-¡Arruinaste el momento estúpido Madao!-** , exclamó Catherine con unas cuantas venas de furia resaltando en su feo rostro mientras que pateaba con fuerza a Hasegawa que parecía pedir disculpas para luego rezarle al dios del cartón que le ayudara.

 **-¡Mejor vete a la caja de cartón de la cual viniste!-** , exclamó Kyubei también furiosa con el Madao mientras le clavaba su espada en el trasero quedando clavada junto con los Kunais que le dispararon Tsukuyo y Sarutobi.

 **-Estúpidos…-** , susurraba Gintoki con la mirada oculta en la sombra que hacia su cabello ante la luz lunar mientras que apretaba su mano libre y estrujaba más su pecho con su mano derecha captando la atención de todos.

 **-Ya todos lo saben estúpidos, ¡me queda muy poco tiempo para morir y a cada segundo se reduce aún más!, ¡si de verdad quieren hacerme un favor entonces déjenme seguir mi camino!-** , exclamó Gintoki con enojo y cansancio mientras que miraba hacia la gran y hermosa luna que parecía reposar sobre el tejado de la casa de 3 pisos que tenía al frente.

 **-Eso no se podrá Gin-san-** , dijo calmada una inolvidable voz femenina desde el tejado de la casa de 3 plantas mientras que la silueta de una chica con Kimono cubría la hermosa luna.

A su lado también se acercaban otras siluetas reconocibles al instante causando que Gintoki abriera bien los ojos, una era un chico completamente corriente, otra era la silueta de un perro gigante que encima tenia a una niña con ropas chinas.

 **-Todos y cada uno estamos reunidos para bloquear tu camino hacia tu deseada muerte, si el camino que tomaste es para morir entonces nosotros seremos la gran pared que lo evite-** , dijo Otae con una linda y gentil sonrisa viendo al permanentado causando que Tsukuyo y Sarutobi sonrieran levemente.

A su lado Shinpachi dio unos pasos al frente para arreglarse las gafas con calma mirando al hombre que le había salvado incontables veces, era su mejor amigo, era su jefe, era un idiota que le metía en problemas, era como su hermano mayor y ese hombre sin duda era alguien que no conocería a la muerte antes de que él pudiera demostrarle el gran Samurái que algún día seria.

 **-No importa si te queda poco tiempo de vida, siempre nos la hemos arreglado para tener un final feliz, por lo que solo volveremos al hospital a que te cures milagrosamente-** , dijo Shinpachi con una sonrisa alegre mirando a Gin-san causando que Kondo, Okita, Yamazaki e Hijikata sonrieran levemente.

Luego Kagura que estaba encima de Sadaharu se bajó para quedarse viendo al idiota flojo y egoísta que no pensaba en lo sola que se iba a sentir sin él. Ese estúpido líder bueno para nada se debía quedar a su lado por siempre, pues si él no estaba ella ya no podía sonreír como ahora mismo lo hacía.

 **-Te prometemos que una vez que te cures todos nosotros vamos a matarte 100 veces por despedirte a través de una carta-** , declaró Kagura con una inocente y feliz sonrisa mientras despedazaba la carta siendo apoyada por unos ladridos de Sadaharu causando que Otose, Catherine, Tama, Kyubei y Madao sonrieran también.

Ahora todos se encontraban viendo sonrientes al peliplata que estaba observando la luna con los ojos abiertos incrédulo de que de verdad todos ellos estén dispuestos a detenerle por la fuerza. No tenía palabras para decir dado que se ahogaban suponiendo que no eran las correctas para decir. Quería decir gracias, quería hacer una broma, quería hacer un alboroto con ese príncipe Mayo del Shinsengumi, quería seguir evitando pagar la renta, quería volver a la Yorozuya una vez más y sobre todo quería pasar más tiempo con el extraño y bizarro grupo de amigos que tenía.

 **-Shinpachi, Kagura, todos…-** , decía Gintoki con tranquilidad mientras veía con una leve sonrisa a todos los que le rodeaban. Podía estar agradecido de haberlos conocido a todos, sin duda que para un demonio como él era un trato demasiado bueno.

 **-Todo el tiempo has combatido mientras cargabas nuestros pesares y demonios junto con los tuyos propios, esa es una carga que no podemos permitir que sigas cargando-** , dijo Shinpachi con una sonrisa amable y gentil viendo a Gin-chan mientras que desenfundaba su espada para apuntarle.

 **-Por lo tanto estamos aquí no solo para detener tu muerte, sino también para pedirte que…-** , decía Kagura con una expresión alegre y emocionada mientras ponía su sombrilla sobre su hombro preparada para el combate.

 **-¡Déjanos cargar con tu dolor Sakata Gintoki!-** , exclamaron absolutamente todos los presentes mientras que los que tenían armas se preparaban para el combate con sus Kunais, desenfundando sus espadas, sacando sus armas de fuego o tan solo sostenían una escoba sucia que se encontró de camino (Madao).

La hermosa y seductora luna alumbraba todo Edo, pero aun así parecía existir solo en esta ocasión y para este preciso momento. Gintoki que era apuntado por una gran variedad de armas estaba mirando al suelo mientras que pequeñas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos de pez muerto sin que él lo entendiera.

 **-Miren nada más lo que hicieron, causaron que una basura entrara a mi ojo, esto les saldrá caro cabrones-** , dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa mirando el suelo mientras que las lágrimas comenzaba a parar y él tomaba su confiable espada de madera del mango con su mano derecha.

 **-Si aún me quieren detener pues inténtenlo, he hecho mi decisión y pienso recorrer este camino hasta el final, este demonio debe volver al infierno dado que su pase de visita ha expirado-** , continuó Gin-chan con un tono decidido y una sonrisa de lado mientras alzaba la mirada hacia los demás y desenfundaba su espada para extenderla hacia la propia luna donde seguían Shinpachi, Kagura, Sadaharu y Otae.

 **-Vengan todos al mismo tiempo si es que quieren tener una oportunidad, ¡después de todo es imposible que 16 Yamchas y un gorila puedan detener al gran Shiroyasha!, o mejor dicho…-** , exclamó Gintoki con una sonrisa desafiante y burlona en su cara causando que Kondo se ofendiera un poco. Luego suavizó su expresión a una más gentil y retadora como suele ser Gin-chan al momento de un combate.

 **-Van a necesitar un milagro si quieren pararle los pies al Yorozuya Sakata Gintoki, el demonio blanco que fue bendecido con tales amigos-** , declaró el Yorozuya con completa sinceridad causando que Shinpachi, Kagura, Otae, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, Otose, Hasegawa, Yamazaki y Sadaharu contuvieran las ganas de liberar lágrimas ante las palabras del permanentado.

 **-¡Tú los has pedido Gin-chan!, ¡te llevaremos al hospital hecho puré, así puede que cuando te curen te puedan tratar esa idiotez!-** , respondió Kagura con una gran sonrisa causando que Hijikata, Okita, Tsukuyo y Otose rieran un poco tocándole las narices a Gintoki.

 **-De paso podrían hacer algo que ese cabello rizado-** , agregó Catherine con una sonrisa maliciosa causando que algunos otros se unieran a las risas y burlas contra el peliplata que les escuchaba en silencio.

Luego este comenzó a caminar con lentitud captando la atención de todos mientras este escupía algo de sangre preocupando mucho a algunos que no lo demostraron por sus expresiones serias.

 **-¿Van a seguir hablando o comenzamos de una vez?-** , preguntó Gintoki con una sonrisa de lado preparándose para lo que sería su ultimo desafío antes de morir…sus amigos.

Luego Tsukuyo y Sarutobi saltaron en el aire para mandarle varios Kunais a Gin-chan mientras que Okita disparaba con su bazzoka un proyectil en dirección al peliplata. Todos sabían que eso no lo mataría pero tenían que darlo todo si querían detenerlo.

Gintoki con toda la calma del mundo movió la cabeza a un lado esquivando el disparo que iba a su cara para después con su espada de madera bloquear todos los Kunais con una facilidad sobrenatural.

Las dos chicas siguieron lanzándole Kunais mientras que Kagura, Shinpachi y Otae montados en Sadaharu bajaron al suelo para unirse en el ataque al peliplata.

Yamazaki y Kyubei con rapidez se acercaron para comenzar a lanzar cortes y estocadas las cuales eran desviadas por Gin-chan que mostraba unos ojos completamente despreocupados y calmados.

 **-Ve Tama, detén a ese idiota de permanente-** , ordenó Otose con seriedad para luego expulsar humo de tabaco de su boca.

 **-Entendido Otose-sama, activando modo de combate-** , accedió Tama al momento de agarrar su mortal trapeador que despedía fuego para lanzarse al ataque.

Yamazaki y Kyubei continuaban con sus continuos ataques y el demonio blanco no parecía pasarla mal en lo absoluto, evitó un corte horizontal cortesía de Yamazaki para después tomarlo de la camisa para mandarlo varios metros hacia atrás con un golpe en el estómago.

Después se vio obligado a dar un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia de Tama que le acababa de disparar fuego. Acto seguido Kyubei apareció de entre las ardientes llamas para cortar a Gin-chan en el pecho, cosa que no sucedió pues lo que cortó no fue más que una ilusión, el verdadero Gin apareció detrás suyo para darle una patada en la espalda mandándola junto con Yamazaki pero ella aterrizó de pie.

Luego Kondo, Okita y Hijikata se unieron al ataque mientras que Hasegawa con una inusual seriedad tomaba la escoba que tenía con fuerza para luego ir junto a los del Shinsengumi.

Gintoki esquivaba ágilmente los ataques del fuego de Tama pero la presencia de Kyubei le limitaba la movilidad. Al momento en que Okita se lanzó al ataque con una estocada hacia su estómago, tuvo que saltar hacia al fuego de Tama rápidamente para esquivarlo.

Ante esto Kyubei y Okita se toparon mientras que él salía del fuego con una de sus mangas quemándose por el fuego. Con rapidez la apagó pero cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía a Hijikata y a kondo encima de él para darle dos cortes en las piernas que hubieran sido más graves si él no hubiera dado un salto hacia atrás.

 **-¡Vamos Shinpachi-dono, líder!-** , exclamó Katsura a los dos miembros de la Yorozuya que veían con seriedad el desenlace de la batalla. Estos voltearon a verle para asentirle y luego unirse al combate para evitar que el peliplata se siguiera lastimando.

Gintoki estaba con su calmada expresión tratando de ignorar el dolor de sus heridas mientras que trataba de mantener al margen a Kondo, Hijikata, Kyubei y Okita que perfectamente podían rivalizar en habilidad entre ellos.

Se agachó al momento de esquivar dos cortes de Kyubei que iban dirigidos a su pecho y con rapidez desde el suelo dio un corte en la espada de la chica rompiéndosela por la mitad. Al momento de levantarse le dio una patada en los pies mandándola al suelo para después tomar distancia evitando dos ataques de Hijikata y Okita.

Luego Tsukuyo y Sarutobi a gran velocidad por sus laterales le lanzaron Kunais a corta distancia causando que el peliplata diera un gran salto causando que los Kunais de una fueran dirigidos hacia la otra mientras que algunos chocaran al toparse.

Grande fue el error de Gin al momento de que Kagura, Katsura y Shinpachi aparecieron en el aire para atacarle, Kagura con su potente sombrilla, Katsura y Shinpachi con unos cortes descendentes formando una X fueron dirigidos a su brazo.

Gintoki chasqueó con los dientes algo irritado al momento de esquivar los cortes de Katsura y Shinpachi para luego recibir de lleno el ataque de Kagura causando que fuera disparado contra el suelo donde estaba Kyubei por la fuerza del impacto.

Al impactar contra el suelo causó que el polvo se levantara mientras que los que los demás estaban expectantes con seriedad. Al momento en que se despejó todos abrieron los ojos al ver que Gintoki estaba sosteniéndose de los brazos y piernas evitando tocar el suelo, pues debajo de él estaba Kyubei sorprendida de que se tomara la molestia de esforzarse tanto por no aplastarla.

 **-Gin-chan…-** , dijo Kagura algo arrepentida y preocupada viendo como los hombros del peliplata estaban sangrando dado que se abrieron algunas heridas, pues el esfuerzo físico que hizo debió haberle desgarrado unos músculos.

El peliplata tosió un poco de sangre que le cayó en la mejilla a Kyubei y con algo de dificultad se paró del suelo sosteniéndose de su espada con la mano derecha mientras que se tocaba el pecho con la mano izquierda.

 **-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?, van a tener que esforzarse más para detener al protagonista-** , dijo Gin-chan con una leve sonrisa de lado mientras que un hilo de sangre caía por sus labios. Luego a gran velocidad desapareció de la vista de todos alertándolos.

En un visto y no visto apareció junto a Tama para cortar rápidamente el trapeador por la mitad destrozándolo, esto causó una pequeña explosión que desorientó a todos y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta ya Hasegawa tenía en sus manos una escoba rota e inservible.

 **-¡Oye maldito, todavía ni te he atacado y ya no puedo luchar!-** , exclamó Hasegawa molesto mirando a los lados tratando de encontrar al peliplata. Puede que hubiera sido lo mejor dado el autor del fanfic no tenía ninguna idea para que Madao resaltara más.

Hijikata y Okita afilaron sus ojos con seriedad para después ambos intersectar con sus espadas el ataque del peliplata que por alguna razón estaba dirigido al suelo entre ellos.

 **-¿¡Por qué demonios no luchas!?, ¡Solo estas esquivando y utilizando trucos para distraernos!-** , exclamó el pelinegro amante de la mayonesa con enojo y rabia apretando los dientes viendo al peliplata que le veía con esos ojos de pescado muerto.

Luego Okita a gran velocidad lanzó un corte ascendente hacia el peliplateado rasgándole parte de su camisa negra dado que este tomó distancia con prudencia y velocidad. El peliplateado se quedó parado con calma para después toser un preocupante charco de sangre mientras apretaba su pecho con su mano izquierda.

Las palabras del pelinegro causaron que Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, Kyubei, Otose, Otae, Shinpachi y Kagura abrieran los ojos impactados percatándose de ese hecho. Gin-chan no les estaba atacando ni siquiera, aun en su condición y su desventaja numérica tan solo se defendía y hasta protegió a Kyubei del impacto.

Kagura y Shinpachi apretaron los puños llenos de tristeza para después lazarse al ataque con sus armas en alto.

 **-¡Gin-san!/¡Gin-chan!-** , exclamaron ambos Yorozuyas con leves lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos para luego llegar frente de Gintoki para atacarle con sus armas.

Gin sonrió de lado mirando el suelo para en cuestión de segundos morder con fuerza la hoja de la espada de Shinpachi rompiéndola al instante mientras que con su espada de madera bloqueaba el potente ataque de la sombrilla de Kagura mientras esta ejercía fuerza.

Luego rápidamente antes de que Shinpachi se recompusiera de la sorpresa, le tomó del Haori con su mano izquierda con fuerza para lanzarlo contra Kagura haciendo que ambos jóvenes se alejaran de él mientras que él se quedaba con la sombrilla de Kagura.

Con seriedad lanzó la sombrilla lo más lejos posible detrás de él para que no siguiera siendo un problema. Tsukuyo y Sarutobi con seriedad comenzaron a lanzarse Kunais a Gin mientras que Katsura se lanzaba al ataque hacia su amigo de armas con el cual combatió lado a lado en la guerra.

 **-¡Detente de una vez Gintoki!, ¡Sakamoto y Takasugi te detendrían si estuvieran aquí!-** , exclamó Katsura con fuerza atacando a Gin mientras que este con movimientos impredecibles y cansados los desviaba e interrumpía mientras que con agiles reflejos esquivaba los Kunais recibiendo nada más dos en el brazo izquierdo.

 **-Eres muy ingenuo Zura, Takasugi me hubiera matado él mismo aprovechando esta oportunidad de plata-** , respondió Gintoki con una sonrisa de lado viendo al pelinegro para después mandarle un golpe con su brazo izquierdo que rápidamente fue esquivado por Katsura que dio unos pasos para atrás.

Gin apretando los dientes se sacó los dos Kunais del brazo para luego lanzárselos a Katsura siendo interceptados por Kondo y Okita mientras que Hijikata se lanzaba al ataque junto con Tsukuyo, Sarutobi y Tama.

Antes de que todos llegaran hasta el peliplata, este escupió una cantidad insana de sangre mientras que una dolorosa tos lo hacía soltar su espada repentinamente causando que Otose, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, Otae, Shinpachi y Kagura agacharan las cabezas conteniendo la tristeza de ver al flojo e idiota Gin en ese estado tan deplorable.

 **-Son unos idiotas, si me dejaran morir de una vez no tendría que estar sufriendo tanto-** , dijo Gin-chan con una sonrisa de lado viendo a sus amigos mientras que con dificultad se agachaba para tomar su espada de madera.

Luego con lentitud comenzó a avanzar hasta Hijikata, Okita, Kondo y Katsura para en un momento pasar a través de ellos rompiendo sus espadas en el proceso sorprendiéndolos. El albino estaba jadeando de cansancio y gemía un poco de dolor mientras cojeaba caminando hacia donde estaba Shinpachi y Kagura.

 **-Después de todos los pecados que he cometido y todas las muertes que he causado ya es momento de que me vaya-** , decía Gintoki con una gentil y amable sonrisa viendo a los dos Yorozuyas y amigos que completaban en el equipo de resuelve problemas que le habían alegrado la vida junto con los demás.

Shinpachi estaba conteniendo la tristeza mientras apretaba los puños con frustración, a su lado Kagura estaba con los ojos rojos mientras que tenía la mirada agachada queriendo evitar ver a Gin-chan. Luego este demonio volteó a ver a Otae que se cubría la boca mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza que descendían por sus mejillas.

 **-Cuando Catherine les traiga sus nuevas espadas pueden venir a retarme de nuevo, pero no crean que serán capaces de impedir que un demonio vuelva al infierno-** , dijo Gintoki con calma causando que algunos se sorprendieran de que se percatara de que la mujer gato en esos momentos les estaba trayendo unas espadas de repuesto que habían preparado con anticipación.

Gintoki saltó en el aire hasta el tejado de la casa de tres plantas enseñándole su silueta a todos mientras que la gran luna iluminaba detrás de él. Todos los hombres veían con expresiones enojadas y frustradas por no haberle detenido mientras que las chicas se encontraban algo decaídas y tristes de que el peliplata no ceda en su decisión.

El peliplata les dio una leve sonrisa a todos para después comenzar a saltar de tejado en tejado hacia su destino mientras aguantaba el insufrible dolor de las variadas heridas en sus piernas, torso, brazos y el insensato y agónico dolor en su corazón.

Continuó así durante varios minutos llegando a caerse varias veces debido al intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo que cada vez le quitaba más energía mientras que la adrenalina bajaba y las heridas comenzaban a arder y escocer en su piel.

 **-Ya que estoy con las referencias de dragon ball necesito en este momento una semilla del ermitaño, eso cabrones me querían matar antes que este maldito hongo o qué?-** , mascullaba Gin con una sonrisa forzada en su cara mientras corría en un tejado ya cerca de su destino final con una mano en su pecho mientras que la otra cubría su boca de la cual salía cada vez más sangre.

 **-¡ESTUPIDO PERMANENTADO!-** , exclamaron Kagura, Otae, Tsukuyo y Sarutobi con fuerza, enojo, furia y tristeza mientras llegaba por un lado para darle entre las cuatro una potente patada al peliplata mandándolo contra el suelo de una calle.

El peliplata gruñó de dolor mientras que sentía como si rompió varias costillas y huesos en la caída. Con algo de dificultad se fue parando viendo como las cuatro chicas estaban al frente suyo con expresiones tristes y decaídas viéndole mientras que detrás de él llegaban los demás con expresiones neutrales.

 **-¿Ya tienen sus espadas devuelta?, pensé que tendría un poco más de tiempo para perderles-** , comentó Gintoki con una leve sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza adolorido. Luego observó cómo Kondo daba unos pasos adelante con los brazos cruzados.

 **-No lograremos nada si atacamos a un demonio con armas, podrás volver a romperlas después-** , dijo el gorila con una mirada seria viendo al peliplata que se confundió ante la presencia de ellos allí si no tenían armas.

 **-¿Entonces qué coño hacen aquí?-** , preguntó Gin con algo de molestia mientras que volteaba a ver a las cuatro chicas que tenía enfrente que seguían decaídas. Otae se limpió un poco las lágrimas para después mostrar su usual sonrisa.

 **-Estamos aquí para detenerte, aunque eso signifique utilizar nuestros puños desnudos para hacerte entender-** , dijo la castaña con esfuerzo y tratando de no dejar salir esos poderosos y dolorosos sentimientos que se estaba guardando con todo el pesar del mundo mientras que trataba de tolerar el ver al peliplata en ese doloroso estado cubierto de heridas y su propia sangre.

 **-Esto ahora es más problemático, prácticamente voy a ser un saco de boxeo-** , respondió Gintoki con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que se rascaba la nuca algo divertido por el hecho de que sumándole el hecho de que no atacaría, tendría que recibir los golpes de sus amigos ya que las energías que le quedaba no podía gastarlas evadiéndolos a todos, dado que aún le quedaba ir en línea recta hacia su objetivo.

 **-N-No sigas Gin-chan, vuelve al hospital para que tengamos más aventuras-aru, t-tienes que seguir vagando sin pagar la renta hasta que Tama-chan y la vieja te saquen a la calle-** , decía Kagura con una sonrisa temblorosa y con algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cayendo por sus blancas mejillas mientras tenía las manos por detrás de su espalda.

 **-Sabemos perfectamente que puede existir una solución para que quitarte ese hongo, solo déjanos a nosotros el resto del trabajo-** , continuaba Shinpachi con una leve sonrisa y con ojos rojos y húmedos viendo a Gintoki desde atrás haciendo que este se voltee a verle.

El peliplata apretó los puños y agachó la mirada con seriedad mientras que sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra.

 **-Eso no pasara, si muero ahora bajo mis propias decisiones entonces será solo y únicamente mi culpa-** , decía Gin-chan con completa seriedad y firmeza captando la atención de todos que en un principio se mostraron algo confundidos.

 **-Lo que dice Gintoki-sama es que no quiere que nos sintamos culpables por su muerte si no llegamos a encontrar una cura-** , aclaraba Tama con una cálida y suave sonrisa dando unos pasos hacia adelante causando que todos se sorprendieran.

 **-Gintoki, tu…-** , dijo Tsukuyo cubriendo su boca con ambas manos llena de emociones diferentes mientras que unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos. Los únicos que no reprimían sus lágrimas eran Hasegawa, Catherine y Yamazaki quienes estaban atrás del todo.

 **-N-No tienes permitido morir Gin-chan, todavía tengo muchos contactos en el Oniwabanshu que podri!...-** , estaba por decir Sarutobi con una sonrisa esperanzada y feliz viendo a su amado Gintoki pero es interrumpida por este que alza la voz.

 **-¡No insistan más!... vengan a pegarme con todas sus fuerzas si es que quieren que me detenga-** , dijo el hombre con ojos de pescado muerto con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada cansada mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante sin importarle que las cuatro chicas sigan enfrente suyo.

 **-¡G-Gin san, detente de una vez!-** , exclamó Shinpachi con enojo mientras que corría para interponerse entre su hermana y Gintoki que seguía caminando con dificultad sin detenerse, luego sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro llamando su atención.

 **-Ya lo escuchaste Shin-chan, golpéalo con todo-** , dijo Otae con una linda y calmada sonrisa viendo a su hermanito para después a gran velocidad aparecer frente a Gintoki para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

 **-¡Ugh!-** , se quejó Gin-chan al recibir le potente golpe mientras se doblegaba un poco y escupía un poco de sangre. La castaña tenía sus ojos cubiertos mientras se mantenía con el puño en el estómago del peliplata, luego de unos segundos su brazo comenzó a temblar y Gintoki con ambas manos se lo tocó.

 **-No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que voy a extrañar estos golpes-** , decía Gintoki con una leve sonrisa feliz viendo a la hermana mayor de Shinpachi, la cual apretó los dientes mientras que leves lágrimas bajaban desde sus ojos.

Luego de un momento a otro llegó Okita por detrás para darle una potente patada al peliplata en la costilla.

 **-¡Argh!-** , se quejó Gintoki adolorido mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona en cuestión mientras que sentía que cada vez su corazón latía más y más rápido.

 **-Lo siento jefe, al final parece que de verdad lo voy a matar antes de lo previsto-** , dijo Okita con calma viendo al albino que le sonrió de lado. Luego rápidamente llegó Hijikata con rapidez para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomagó a Gintoki causando que este escupa sangre y que caiga de rodillas mirando al pelinegro.

 **-Estúpido vago de permanente, me voy a desquitar por todo lo que has hecho-** , dijo Hijikata con una sonrisa malvada y sádica mientras que internamente se sentía decaído por estarle dando tal trato al estúpido Yorozuya que de cierta forma veía como un rival.

Gintoki con calma y tragándose todo el dolor se paraba con dificultad para luego recibir dos potentes golpes en el estómago de Kyubei y Kondo que le veían con seriedad. El impacto caló fuerte en el moribundo Gin pues varias heridas de su torso se abrieron aún más mientras que comenzaba a toser con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Por cada lágrima que suelte Otae-san recibirás un castigo del gorila y yo-** , declaró Kyubei con una mirada seria mientras que se sentía despreciable por golpear a alguien que se rehusaba a pelear y estaba completamente indefenso y moribundo al borde de la muerte.

 **-Lo siento Yorozuya-san, esto es por tu bien-** , dijo Kondo con una leve sonrisa viendo al albino para después junto con la chica empujar a Gin-chan que se tropezaba hacia atrás siendo recibido por Tama que le dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara.

 **-Por favor deténgase Gintoki-sama, no me gusta tener que golpear a alguien indefenso-** , pedía la mucama peliverde con una mirada apenada mientras observaba que el peliblanco reía un poco para después escupir más sangre.

Luego el peliplata continuó recibiendo golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, de lo que nadie se percataba es que poco a poco se estaba acercando aún más a su destino mientras que todos solo veían un preocupante rastro de sangre que avanzaba a lo largo del camino.

 **-Oye Gin-san, ¿tienes planeado dejar a este Madao solo?, ¡si ese es el caso entonces me colgare y te seguiré hasta en el infierno!-** , exclamó Hasegawa con lágrimas saliendo por debajo de sus lentes mientras llegaba con Gin-chan para darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, pero este al recibirlo no se movió ni un paso y continuó caminando de frente.

Tsukuyo con tristeza llegó frente a Gintoki para darle un potente rodillazo en el estómago causando que este escupa sangre y que se doblegara un poco terminando con su mentón sobre un hombro de ella.

 **-D-Detente Gintoki, todo Yoshiwara va a lamentar tu muerte, y…-** , decía la cortesana de la muerte con una pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos siendo solo perceptibles para el peliplata que le oía sollozar.

 **-Yo también-** , completó la rubia con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que con sus hermosos ojos azules veía a Gintoki, quien tenía una leve sonrisa cálida y feliz en su rostro para después poner su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Tsukuyo sorprendiéndola.

Luego Gintoki siguió su camino hacia Shinpachi y Kagura que se encontraban quizás en peor estado que el propio moribundo, puesto que tenían que tolerar el ver como su líder con quien pasaron increíbles y divertidas aventuras era golpeado por todos sus conocidos.

 **-Vengan a pegarme ustedes dos** _ ***Cough*,**_ **no quiero que se queden afuera de la diversión-** , decía Gintoki con una sonrisa alegre y cansada mientras que tenía una mano en su abdomen y la otra en su pecho.

Ambos se limpiaron las lágrimas de sus rostros lo mejor que pudieron para después poner unas animadas sonrisas temblorosas mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia Gintoki.

 **-¡Entonces siente la fuerza de una Yato!-** , exclamó Kagura con fuerza y algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras que dirigía su puño derecho hacia la mejor figura masculina que tenía.

 **-¡Y la de un honorable Samurái!-** , agregó Shinpachi con la misma expresión que Kagura mientras que dirigía su puño izquierdo hacia Gintoki.

Ambos golpes que contenían toda la fuerza de ambos Yorozuyas llegaron al mismo tiempo al estómago del peliplateado que al recibirlo abrió los ojos de par en par y escupió una cantidad peligrosa de sangre que logró manchar las mejillas de Shinpachi y Kagura mientras que Otose comenzaba a llorar siendo consolada por Tama y Catherine.

Con dificultad y con sus últimas fuerzas el samurái blanco avanzaba varios pasos hacia adelante cojeando, trastabillando, sangrando, tosiendo pero aun así tenía una cálida y suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sentía que ya le quedaba poco para por fin partir.

Ahora que todos veían a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que acababan de llegar a una pequeña colina a la orilla del mar que tiene una vista excelente del vasto y hermoso mar de Edo.

Ya parecía estar amaneciendo dado que los primeros rayos del sol estaban saliendo y allí todos pudieron presenciar mejor como el demonio blanco había recorrido más de 50 metros de ataques dejando a su paso un camino de su propia sangre.

 **-Así debía terminar todo-** , decía Gin-chan con calma mientras que subía la colina para quedar frente al increíble panorama. Todos los demás le veían desde atrás observando al querido Yorozuya que estaba mirando como el sol estaba saliendo del horizonte.

 **-N-No sé si es porque me pegaron mucho o si estoy loco, pero creo que esta ha sido la mejor forma para despedirme de ustedes-** , dijo Gintoki algo divertido mientras se rascaba adolorido la cabeza y miraba por encima del hombro a todos sus amigos donde Shinpachi y Kagura los encabezaban con deslumbrante sonrisas sin que las lágrimas dejaran de salir.

 **-Gintoki, tu…-** , decía Katsura con algo de sorpresa mirando a su amigo mientras que encontraba nostálgica esta escena, le recordaba de alguna manera a la vez en que Gintoki mató con su propia espada a su maestro.

 **-Lo siento Zura, parece que me reuniré con Shoyo-Sensei primero que todos-** , dijo Gintoki con calma viendo el hermoso amanecer mientras clavaba su espada de madera en el suelo con ambas manos apoyadas en esta.

Aquí le diría adiós a todo, adiós a las bromas guarras, adiós a las ruidosas risas, adiós a las situaciones bizarras, adiós a ese alocado y cálido distrito Kabuki-cho, adiós a todos los conocidos que hizo en sus aventuras, adiós a los absurdos encargos que terminaban siendo significativos en su vida, adiós a las bromas de gorilas, adiós sus amigos cercanos, adiós a las quejas del valiente Samurái que era Shinpachi, adiós a la poderosa y amable Yato en la cual se había convertido Kagura, adiós a la Yorozuya que los había reunido y adiós a la demonio llamado Sakata Gintoki.

 **-¡GRACIAS POR TODO!-** , gritó Gin-chan con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su voz resonara en los alrededores mientras que levantaba la mirada al cielo con una gran sonrisa al momento de sentir como su corazón daba un último latido para luego cerrar lentamente los ojos cayendo presa de las garras de la muerte.

* * *

Todo se estaba haciendo oscuro nuevamente, veía como poco a poco la resplandeciente luz de la vida se alejaba de él como si poco a poco se estuviera adentrando en ese oscuro túnel de nuevo. Ya se estaba yendo con una leve sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos desbordantes de vida mientras que todo el dolor y pesar de su corazón se estaba esfumando como si todo hubiera sido una ilusión.

Poco a poco su visión se fue desenfocando y un muy poderoso sueño le estaba haciendo cerrar los parpados lentamente mientras que se dejaba engullir por la oscuridad y las garras de la muerte que desde hace más de 10 años anhelaba poseer su vida. Sus dedos fueron perdiendo la sensibilidad y una increíble sensación de paz se estaba acrecentando en su pecho a la vez que poco a poco se volvía innecesario respirar.

Si, estaba muriendo de verdad después de todas las cosas por las que paso, estaba mentalizado para partir con la frente en alto y se puede decir que su falta de voluntad lo hacia caer con más facilidad en el abismo. Ya no había más nada que hacer más que esperar la nada o el infierno, su espíritu se estaba apagando y tan solo se dejaba caer como una roca en el agua.

Al final todo resulto mucho mejor de lo esperado, no morí en una cama de hospital de baja clase, logré llegar a mi destino luego de esas dificultades y me logré despedir de todos mis amigos con quien tanto compartí. Eso sonó muy cursi de mi parte, ya ni si quiera me reconozco, ya no se que diría yo en realidad ante esta situación, me quede sin bromas para aligerar mi viaje.

Jejeje, al final todo quedo así, de verdad que fue divertido, espero llegar a encontrarme con Shoyo-Sensei para contarle todo lo que sucedió, aunque puede que me reprenda por eso de pelear contra mis amigos. Puede que no fuera lo mejor pero sin duda es una muerte hecha por mi y realizada _A mi manera_. No tengo algún arrepentimiento más que no haber pasado más tiempo con ellos, pero ya todo esta hecho y solo queda...dorimr.

 **-¡GIN-SAN!-** , gritaron varias voces al unísono y con fuerza desde el pequeño resquicio de luz que quedaba en el abismo causando que el peliblanco abriera los ojos extrañado.

 **-¡¿Huh?!-** , interrogó Gin-chan confundido y exaltado al momento en que ve como una larga cuerda sale de la luz para automáticamente amarrarse a su cintura confundiéndolo mucho.

 **-¡DESPIERTA GINTOKI!-** , gritaba otro conjunto de voces con llanto desde el resplandor de luz mientras soltaba otra cuerda que se amarró a su pecho.

Gintoki luego de unos segundos se tranquilizó entendiendo que estaba sucediendo. Eran nuevamente las voces de sus amigos los que estaban ayudándole para salir de ese oscuro abismo de sombras y cuerdas...son ellos, esos idiotas me quieren sacar de aquí. Supongo que de verdad no podre librarme de ellos con tanta facilidad como creía, je.

 **-Esto significa que ni muerto me dejaran descansar, eh?-** , comentaba Gintoki con una leve sonrisa de lado mientras tomaba las cuerdas con ambas manos para tirar de ellas. Si aun cuando mueres no puedes vencerles pues uneteles, al final parecía ser inútil todo lo que hizo y ahora tenia que admitir su derrota. Ellos ganaron, no lo admitiría frente a ellos pero ganaron, le acababan de dar fuerzas para vivir un poco más.

 **-¡VUELVE CON NOSOTROS ESTUPIDO DE PERMANENTE!-** , gritó otro conjunto de voces mientras que ambas cuerdas comenzaban a elevarlo a gran velocidad como si muchas personas le estuvieran elevando.

 **-¡CLARO QUE SI IDIOTAS!-** , gritaba Gintoki con fuerza y con cada pizca de su alma siendo elevado a gran velocidad gracias a las voces de sus amigos.

El pequeño resplandor se hacía más y más grande cada vez llegando a ser tan deslumbrante que el abismo de sombra se vio sometido completamente. Ya podía sentir el calor fluir por todo su ser mientras que una gran felicidad inundaba su alma a la vez que la vida inundaba sus venas.

¿Quién necesita descanso eterno cuando puedes seguir teniendo aventuras con esos idiotas?. Y con ese pensamiento Sakata Gintoki por fin llegó a la luz.

* * *

Todo está oscuro de nuevo pero esa sensación de vacío ya no está, en vez de eso siente una pesadez en sus brazos y percibe la presencia de personas a su alrededor. Con algo de intriga va abriendo los ojos y logra por fin ver a todos sus amigos rodeando la cama de hospital en la cual está descansando.

Kagura y Otae se encontraban con las caras apoyadas sobre su brazo derecho mientras que Shinpachi, Kyubei, Otose y Tama estaban detrás de ellas consolándolas ya que parecían muy preocupadas mientras sollozaban.

Tsukuyo y Sarutobi estaban en el mismo estado en su brazo izquierdo mientras que detrás de ellas estaban Hasegawa, Catherine, Okita, Hijikata y Kondo. Al frente suyo estaba nada más y nada menos que la misteriosa y enigmática Elizabeth que a su lado tenia a Katsura, el cual parecía estar algo cabizbajo.

 **-¿Qué pasó con ustedes?, ¿alguien murió?-** , preguntó Gintoki con una leve sonrisa mirando a todos a su alrededor captando su atención y sorprendiéndolos muchísimo.

 **-G-Gin-chan-** , decía Kagura despacio y con algo de duda mientras que con los ojos húmedos veía a Gintoki como si quisiera confirmar que era de verdad lo que estaba viendo y no un sueño.

 **-E-Estas…despierto-** , decía Otae con una leve sonrisa conmovida mientras se cubría la boca con algunas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad brotando de ellos.

 **-¡Olvídate de eso, mi Gin-chan está vivo!-** , exclamó Sachan con emoción y llena de felicidad sintiendo que su alma vuelve a estar completa dado que el peliplata que amaba estaba allí respirando al frente suyo.

 **-Estás vivo-** , susurró Tsukuyo para sí misma con una gentil y aliviada sonrisa mientras que sus ojos parecían algo húmedos por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

 **-¡Gin-chan!-** , Kagura y Shinpachi saltaron a abrazarle sin medir sus fuerzas antes de que él pudiera decir alguna palabra a sus amigos, causando que el paciente peliplata comenzara a retorcerse y a quejarse por el dolor en su cuerpo mientras que los demás se reían.

 **-¡Ouch ouch ouch!, ¡cálmense ustedes dos que aún me duele todo el puto cuerpo!-** , exclamaba Gintoki molesto con sus dos trabajadores y amigos que no le daba siquiera espacio para reposar después de todas las heridas que le hicieron.

Kagura y Shinpachi lloraban de alegría con grandes sonrisas felices mientras abrazaban al estúpido peliplata que estaba contra todo pronóstico vivo como era usual.

 **-Vaya vaya, al final si volviste a esta sala de hospital-** , dijo el doctor de Sakata con una cálida sonrisa entrando por la puerta captando la atención de su extraordinario paciente y sus visitas.

 **-Este es el momento donde me dice como estoy vivo, Jii-san-** , respondió Gintoki con una leve sonrisa de lado mientras que miraba a su doctor, el cual le asintió para proceder a explicar.

 **-Pues resulta que ese hongo Amanto tiene una propiedad parecida a los hongos de la tierra, cuando su huésped está en peligro crítico este le ayuda con su salud para regenerar los daños y así continuar succionando su vida-** , explicó el doctor con calma y una mirada calmada mientras miraba a todo el grupo de su paciente albino que logró sobrevivir gracias a la especie del hongo.

 **-Básicamente que ese maldito hongo va seguir succionando el corazón del jefe-** , dijo Okita con su expresión inmutable mientras que estaba de brazos cruzados viendo al doctor. Este comentario tensó a más de uno incluyendo a Gintoki quien tragó saliva con fuerza.

 **-Pues me alegra decir que ya no, nos la arreglamos con unos médicos y especialistas para retirar el hongo sin que tu corazón sufra algún percance-** , respondió el doctor con una gran sonrisa viendo a Gintoki mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura causando que todos prestaran atención.

 **-Entonces lo que está diciendo es que…-** , decía Hasegawa con una sonrisa feliz y con unas gafas llenas de esperanza y alegría mientras apretaba los puños esperando que lo que decía el doctor fuera lo que él y los demás estaban pensando.

 **-Vas a vivir por más tiempo Sakata-san, debe haber alguien allí arriba que está velando por tu suerte-** , declaró el doctor con una cálida y amable sonrisa viendo a Gintoki causando que el alivio y la felicidad inunde la sala de hospital mientras que Shinpachi, Kagura, Hasegawa, Katsura y Sachan saltaban sobre Gintoki para abrazarlo causando que este se queje con más enojo.

 **-Puede que sea cierto doctor, hasta los demonios pueden recibir ayuda de los ángeles-** , dijo Otose con una leve y tranquila sonrisa viendo al doctor con las palmas unidas mientras que encima de ella aparecía una aureola dorada de ángel.

 **-¡Espero que no hables de ti anciana!, ¡tú eres más como una demonio serpiente vieja y arrugada!-** , bromeó Gintoki con una sonrisa divertida apuntando a la ex emperatriz de Kabuki-cho, a quien se le hinchó una vena en la frente.

 **-¿¡Que dijiste mocoso!?-** , gritó Otose con los ojos puntiagudos de rabia mientras que su aureola se volvía negra con cuernos y su lengua se asemejaba a la de una anaconda o una cascabel. Esto causó algunas risas entre el grupo y el doctor con una leve sonrisa se retiró de la habitación.

 **-Je, Me alegra haber vuelto-** , dijo Gintoki con una suave y calmada sonrisa de lado viéndolos a todos mientras se rascaba la cabeza aliviado de poder pasar más tiempo con esos idiotas que aunque no lo sepan, le habían traído de la muerte con sus voces.

Todos se quedaron callados de repente mientras que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sombras y la atmosfera se volvió tensa confundiendo al peliplateado.

 **-No pienses que las cosas van a ser mejores ahora que estas despierto Gin-san-** , comentó Otae con un aura peligrosa alrededor de ella y con una mirada inocente y su usual sonrisa mientras que crujía sus puños.

 **-¿Nani?-** , preguntaba Gintoki con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que comenzaba a sudar observando como Kagura, Shinpachi, Katsura, Sachan, y Madao imitaban la seriedad de Otae y crujían sus puños mientras se paraban.

 **-¿Es que acaso se te olvido nuestra promesa?-** , preguntó Tsukuyo con una sonrisa tenebrosa e intimidante mientras que en la sombra de sus ojos resaltaba dos puntos rojos que infundían miedo en el pobre Gin-chan.

 **-¡Te vamos a matar 100 veces idiota de permanente!-** , dijo Hijikata con una sonrisa de muerte y una mirada salvaje y aterradora siendo imitado por varios alrededor de Gintoki. Luego todos le rodearon para que no tuviera salida mientras que se preparaban para mandar ellos mismos al estúpido y flojo permanentado al infierno.

 **-¡Oiga Doctor, por favor tráigame traerme algún virus mortal o un cuchillo para terminar el trabajo!-** , gritaba Gintoki con fuerza y miedo mientras levantaba la mano mirando la puerta de la habitación tratando de que su doctor venga a salvarlo del Apocalipsis que se iba a desatar en ese habitación. Ahora preferia de verdad estar muerto ante lo que vendría.

Luego miró a todos sus "amigos" alrededor de él que estaban preparados para mandarlo de vuelta al abismo del cual había salido hace nada.

 **-M-Mierda-** , dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa de lado temblorosa mientras que sus ojos de pez muerto estaban a punto de pertenecer a un verdadero cadáver.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo. La verdad estoy contento con el resultado de esta pequeña idea que tuve. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten que les ha parecido…Sayonara.


End file.
